


A Bright Future

by icecreamconolies



Series: Short Stories [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: AU, Cute, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bored lol, Pokemon, galar region, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamconolies/pseuds/icecreamconolies
Summary: Remember when Sordward and Shielbert mentioned that Gloria was worthy of the throne? Well.. What if they meant it?
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825096
Kudos: 10





	A Bright Future

**Author's Note:**

> (The beginning of the chapter is literally the dialogue from after the protagonist's final battle with Hop. Skip to the divide if you don't want to read all of that.)

Ships?  
Yes: Gloria x Hop

Panting, Gloria smiled triumphantly while Hop recalled Zamazenta to its Poké Ball. The sound of soft applause caused Gloria, Hop, and Sonia to turn. "Well, well, well now! That certainly was a splendid battle and a refreshing back and forth, eh?" Sordward nodded, walking up to them along with Shielbert, Leon, and Piers.

"Well, well, well now... That really touched my heart!" Shielbert said, putting a hand to his heart.

"Huh?! Sordward and Shielbert... with Piers? And even Lee?!" Hop exclaimed, expressing the surprise for him and Gloria.

"What're you lot doing here?" Sonia questioned.

"No need for the noisemakery, young lady," Sordward stated. Sonia gaped but quickly shut her mouth. Gloria chuckled. For two people preparing to turn themselves in, they were cocky as ever. "We have come to meet with the young Miss Gloria."

Gloria turned to Shielbert inquisitively. "The didn't get the chance to properly apologize yet," Piers chuckled. Perhaps it was his idea.

"And I'm here to keep an eye on them," Leon chimed in, earning a chuckle from Hop and Gloria. "They did technically descend from the original kings of Galar, after all. Seems you lot have been up to all sorts of things while I was stuck in Rose Tower trying to take care of the mess the chairman left behind."

"You've no idea!" Hop said, exasperated. "Those two were forcing Pokemon to Dynamax all over the place!"

"And for that, we are really, truly sorry. Look at our sorriness." Swordward and Shielbert bowed deeply, and Hop and Gloria looked at each other stifling laughter. "We thought only of ourselves and brought harm to innocent Pokemon. We have truly caused a large amount of trouble." Shielbert sighed.

"Miss Gloria, you helped us even though we did those awful things..." Sordward sighed. "You are so worthy of the throne, you could say it's a Dynamax-sized amount of worthiness!" Laughter erupted from all sides.

"I already told you two... Zacian and Zamazenta are the real royalty." Sonia sighed, patience growing thin with the two.

"Incorrect!" Sordward basically yelled. "We have abdicated the title to her. There are no other rulers but Gloria!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Haha! Gloria? The new queen of Galar? The monarchy was removed a long time ago and replaced by Champions,” Hop pointed out. Leon stood to the side, hand on his chin in deep thought. “Not only that, Gloria’s just a kid.”

“We’re the same age, Hop,” Gloria sighed. “But he’s right. We can’t just up and change Galar’s whole government just because you two are finally acting humble.”

“Maybe we can.” All eyes turned to Leon. “It’s obvious she’s been recognized as not only the region’s strongest Champion in history, but also as the hero chosen by the guardian of Galar itself. It might not me too opposed to have her lead.”

“I agree,” Sordward chimed in. “After all, you have my younger brother and I to speak on your behalf.”

“You mean the two knuckleheads that planned to destroy Hammerlocke? Yeah. Everyone’ll listen to ya,” Piers rolled his eyes.

Gloria remained silent. Queen?! Just yesterday she defeated Leon and planned to travel the region without the pressure of the Gym Challenge on her back, and now everyone around her was planning on beginning a new monarchy?

“What do you think about all of this, Gloria?” Sonia’s question snapped Gloria back into the present.

“I’m.. not entirely sure,” Gloria replied. “I’d rather leave it up for discussion some other day. I’m kinda pooped.” Zacian huffed behind her in agreement.

“So it shall be,” Leon laughed. “We’ll save this discussion for tomorrow. I’ll send word to the rest of the gym leaders and we can arrange a discussion about the new government of Galar!” With a mock bow towards Gloria, Leon led Sordward, Shielbert, and Piers away. Hop, Sonia, and Gloria stood in silence. Gloria returned Zacian to its Poké Ball and turned to face the others.

“Well, I’ll be,” Sonia chuckled. “This is not how I planned to spend my evening.”

“I’ll second that,” said Hop. “I know! Let’s have a dinner party tonight to celebrate Zacian and Zamazenta!”

“I’m up for it!” Gloria exclaimed, ready to finally have something else to focus on.

“Alright! It’s a race to see who gets back home!” Hop dashed away, Gloria running after him laughing.

“Ah, the energy of the youth,” Sonia laughed, chasing after them.

That night, Hop, Leon, and Gloria prepared curry for the whole family, people and Pokémon. Zacian and Zamazenta, new to curry, took tentative sniffs of the dish before diving in. Gloria watched the two clean their dishes, but picked at the Sitrus berry chunk at the side of her plate.

“What’s wrong, Gloria? Not feeling the sweetness tonight?” Hop asked, putting his plate aside.

“No no, it’s nothing,” Gloria attempted a nonchalant smile.

“It’s about that whole ‘queen’ thing, isn’t it?” Hop moved closer to her, sitting on the ground in front of the soft fire.

“They can’t be serious,” Gloria sighed, exasperated. “I want to travel, to battle in the battle tower, to meet all new kinds of Pokémon! I can’t do that if I’m running a region!” Her inner thoughts came spewing out before she had a chance to stop them.

“Yeah, I get it, mate,” Hop replied. He looked to the stars. “There’s probably even more to discover beyond the borders of Galar that we have yet to see.”

“Yeah.” Gloria followed his gaze to a particular twinkle in the sky. She looked down to the Dynamax band on her wrist and recalled the day she first acquired it. “You know, I think I’m gonna see how this conference turns out to be.”

“I think that’s a good idea.” Hop flashed her a smile. “Whatever you decide, I know you’ll make the right decision.” He stood up with a more determined grin on his face. “Now who do you think can kick the Leon ball the farthest?!”

“Oh, it’s on!” Gloria and Hop kicked the ball around the field amidst the Wooloo until they dropped dead on the ground next to their Pokémon. They called it a night and returned to their respective homes and sleeping peacefully.

The next day, Hop could hardly sit still. Sitting in the lobby of the ___ tower, he waited anxiously for the meeting with Leon, Gloria, and the rest of the gym leaders to be over.

Inside the conference room, it was much calmer than Gloria expected. She was worried the mention of such a drastic change would spark an outrage or even a strong opposition. Leon spoke for Gloria, which she was glad for.

“I’ll just be straightforward with everyone. We’ve got descendants of the hero kings that want to make our new Champion royalty,” Leon stated. Gloria felt a lump rise in her throat as the collective looks of perplexion met her gaze.

“Leon, why don’t you start from the beginning?” Nessa offered.

“To say we’re lost is kinda an understatement,” Raihan said. His rotom phone buzzed, but for once he ignored it, a much more interesting topic at hand. Leon went ahead and explained the events of the day before in detail: from Sordward and Shielbert being responsible for the dynamaxed Pokémon to Gloria catching Zacian

“So long story short, Gloria saved Galar for the second time, was recognized as a hero by the kings’ Pokémon, and now the two descendants of the kings of legend want to pass the crown to her?” Said Bede, violet eyes flicking between Leon and Gloria.

“That’s pretty much it,” Leon shrugged. Gloria could see the gears turning like the body of a Klinklang in everyone’s heads. “I have a lot of faith in Gloria.” Leon said, startling everyone in the room. “Let’s face it. She’s the strongest Champion Galar has ever seen! She defeated me, tamed the Pokémon responsible for the Darkest Day, and is recognized as a hero. She’s respected by everyone in Galar; the only thing left is to make it government official.”

The gym leaders shared looks. Then Bede started laughing. “Bede?” Bea inquired.

“Oh, forgive me,” Bede gasped, trying to recover his breath. “I just can’t believe it. To think I ever thought I could’ve bested the future queen of Galar.” His usual smirk had a twinge of sincerity as he looked around the room and stood. “I say we do it.”

Gloria’s shock was etched explicitly on her face as she looked back at Bede. He simply gave her a genuine smile back. Leon beamed at him. “I’ll second that,” he said.

“Make it three,” Kabu said, standing. “I see the fire that burns in your soul, Gloria. I’ll stand behind you.”

“Hear hear,” Milo said, standing.

“Let’s do it.” Nessa stood.

“I’m for it.” Bea stood.

“I agree.” Gordie stood.

“Let’s write a new chapter in Galar’s history!” Raihan stood. All eyes turned to Piers. He looked back at everyone nonchalantly.

“I thought my presence by Gloria’s side implied my vote, but if you need me to say it,” Piers stood with a sigh. “I’d say we have a queen.” Everyone’s attention shifted from Piers to Gloria, who still sat in her chair, silent tears sliding down her face.

“Everyone… thank you!” Gloria exclaimed, standing quickly. “I was unsure about all of this, but hearing you all put your faith in me made up my mind. I’ll lead Galar with everything I’ve got!” Cheers rang out in the conference room. Everyone took turns shaking Gloria’s hand before exiting. Eventually, it was just Leon and Gloria left. Leon walked to the window and looked down at the Galar region below.

“When I endorsed you to enter the gym challenge, I had no idea what to expect,” Leon began. “But I saw so much potential in you. Both you and Hop. Now look at you. You’ve surely matured in such a short time.” He turned to smile at Gloria. “I know you’ll lead this region to a bright future!”

~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ •

Not long after the unanimous vote to change Galar’s governing system to a monarchy with Gloria at it’s head, the announcement was made to the region. However, it was also decided that they would wait for Gloria to turn 21 before her coronation so that Galar wouldn’t be led by a child. The decision was widely accepted. Aiding the public’s opinion were Sonia’s book about Zacian and Zamazenta and the gym leaders’ own personal opinions. Even Bede had good things to say about the future queen.

Finally, Gloria’s coronation day had come. The day was full of events: her wedding and coronation would be celebrated on her 21st birthday. One week beforehand, Gloria made her engagement to Hop known to the public. Of course, only family and close friends knew at first, but to the people it was a pleasant surprise.

Gloria’s days as the Galarian champion before her coronation were spent traveling the world with Hop. He proposed at the top of the Ferris wheel over in the Unova region to which she many, many yeses. They were able to travel to every region except for Alola, which they wanted to save for their honeymoon.

The region had the palace built behind the battle tower in Wyndon while Gloria and Hop were traveling. Their homecoming was celebrated with the palace’s reveal. Hop and Gloria were overjoyed with the people’s gift, acting like their childish selves running through the halls exploring every room and having the inevitable battle in the large battlefield in the back.

The day of Gloria’s coronation, every citizen was either present at the palace or tuned in on their TVs or rotom phones. Gloria stood in front of a mirror as tailors seemed to fly around the room in a rush to make everything perfect in time. “Everyone, it’s alright,” Gloria laughed. “I look beautiful.”

She did indeed. Gloria let her hair grow to her shoulders, a length she was comfortable with. She’d also grown taller and shedded some baby fat around her cheeks. Indeed, Gloria had grown into a lovely young woman. Hop grew as well. He resembled his brother more, patches of facial hair professionally shaped to perfection. A barber shaped his hair so not a single strand was out of place, and tailors assisted in dressing him.

Gloria’s shoulder-length hair was brought into a low ‘do to allow a crown to sit on her head and a veil to be fastened securely. Her dress fitted her perfectly, and her makeup was minimal. Gloria couldn’t help but smile at her reflection. “Mind if I come in?” Said a voice at the door.

One of Gloria’s attendants opened the door just enough to see who it was. “It’s Leon!” She said to Gloria.

“He may enter,” Gloria said, remembering the proper language that Ms. Opal taught her. Gloria’s attendant opened the door a little more to allow Leon to step in, decked out in a dazzled suit. The amount of bling made Gloria chuckle. “Did you need something?” She asked.

“If I’m going to walk you down the aisle, I might as well walk you to the aisle,” Leon joked. He finally took a good look at her. “I’m so proud of you and Hop,” he said, hiding a sniffle.

“Are you crying?” Gloria laughed, holding back her own tears.

“Of course not!” Leon gasped, faking hurt. “I just… got something caught in my eye.” The whole room burst into laughter as the bells in front of the palace rang, signalling the top of the hour. The ceremonies were to begin at 30 after. That means guests are now leaving the foyer and finding their seats in the garden. The guards - former gym challengers and now young adults - stood tall everywhere, their Pokémon keeping sharp gazes at their surroundings.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Gloria said, taking a deep breath. Leon beamed and offered his arm, which Gloria took. Inteleon and Toxtricity followed behind Gloria, straightening her veil whenever it got crooked.

Then it was time for the processions to begin. Corviknight flew slowly over the aisle, dropping petals along the red carpet before perching on top of the archway above the officiator. Gloria’s Hatterene was next, bearing the rings. Everyone “ooh-ed” and “ahh-ed” at the rings that reflected the sunlight in beautiful rays. The gym leaders were next, walking in two lines before splitting; the men stood next to Hop while the women stood next to where Gloria would be standing.

Then the crowns. Zacian and Zamazenta, each equipped with the Rusted Sword and Rusted Shield respectively, carried the crowns on plush pillows. Zacian’s sword rested on her back as she carried the pillow in her jaws. Zamazenta stood behind the officiator on Hop’s side, and Zacian stood behind the officiator on Gloria’s side.

The officiator motioned for everyone to stand. The Rotom drones levitated well-above head and angled themselves to focus on Gloria and Leon. The orchestra began to play a soft melody as Gloria and Leon began their walk down the aisle. Hop couldn’t help but stare at Gloria. Perhaps it was the white dress, perhaps it was his imagination, but the only word he could use to describe her was “radiant.” It was as if she was the sun itself and bt Arceus, he felt its heat. The gym leaders all chuckled at Hop’s lack of composure before snapping themselves back to the present.

As Gloria walked down the aisle, she forgot about all the cameras, music, and people and focused on Hop. He looked absolutely stunning in his black tux that reminded her of Leon’s champion uniform. His face was freshly groomed and his eyes seemed to sparkle with a joy that she’s never seen before. Gloria barely felt Leon’s hand guide her own to meet Hop’s until she was face to face with Hop and realized Leon was no longer next to her.

“I- wow. You-“ Hop couldn't form a proper sentence. He continued to stare as a roar of laughter erupted from the crowd.

“You look stunning,” Gloria said gently, handing her bouquet to Marnie, her maid of honor, before caressing his cheek. The guests swooned as Hop finally snapped back to reality, covering Gloria’s hand with his own before turning to the officiator.

Once the rings were exchanged, Hop and Gloria were instructed to kneel. Hand in hand, they knelt. Sordward and Shielbert replaced the officiator. “Gloria and Hop,” Sordward started. “In the face of danger, you acted fearlessly and defended Galar from our actions. We wanted to restore the monarchy, but in all honesty, this isn’t really what we meant.” The crowd softly chuckled.

“Today, we pass the crown to a new bloodline,” Shielbert stated. “My brother and I have acknowledged our faults and only wanted what’s best for Galar. Today we fulfill our duty to Galar as well as extend our humble apologies.” Sordward and Shielbert bowed, earning warm applause from the crowd. “Now, Hop. Do you swear on your life, dignity, and honor to do what is best for your region, and to put your people before all else?”

“I do,” Hope said, a new determination in his voice. He knew he’d be accepting this responsibility when he proposed to Gloria. Knowing this, he swore to himself he’d be by her side for every step of the way.

“And do you, Gloria, swear on your life, dignity, and honor to do what is best for your region and to put your people before all else?” said Sordward.

“I do,” Gloria responded. She accepted this responsibility 6 years ago when the gym leaders voted unanimously in her favor. In those six years, she prepared mentally and held that devotion in her heart.

Sordward and Shielbert nodded to each other before turning to Zacian and Zamazenta. They looked at the crowns almost longingly before snapping out of it and turning back to Gloria and Hop. “Then it is our honor,” Sordward said, placing the crown on Gloria’s head.

“To call you,” Shielbert placed the other crown on Hop’s head.

“The new king and queen of Galar.” Sordward and Shielbert stepped back and bowed. Hop and Gloria rose to their feet and bowed back to them before turning to the crowd. The whole region exploded in applause. Cheers rang out from Postwick to Wyndon as the new king and queen stood proudly together, hand in hand.

Zacian and Zamazenta howled with appreciation and everyone went wild. Hop and Gloria made their way around the garden, meeting as many guests as they could before the birthday celebration began.

Well after midnight, guests had finally begun to leave. Hop and Gloria stood at the balcony overlooking the garden watching a battle take place. The palace was not built on a power spot in fear of damaging the palace itself with dynamax battles, but Raihan and Nessa battled with all their might anyway with the other gym leaders and Leon sitting and cheering them on.

“Do you think we made the right decision?” Gloria blurted. “You know, actually becoming king and queen.”

“Do you regret it?” Hop covered Gloria’s hands with one of his while the other went around her. Their wedding bands made a soft clink sound that Zacian and Zamazenta heard from their positions right behind their trainers.

“I don’t think so,” Gloria said honestly. “But I’m still nervous.”

“So am I, but I’m ready to take it on. We saved Galar twice. How hard could it be?” Hop gave Gloria a crooked smile before pressing a kiss to her forehead. She laughed softly.

“I guess you’re right.” Zacian and Zamazenta nuzzled their trainers earning a laugh from them both.

Gloria and Hop lead Galar with the open-mindedness of their charismatic natures. With Eternatus under their control, Galar experienced the most efficient production of renewable energy in its history. The annual gym challenges continued; however, the champion was now awarded with a position in the royal guard. Soon enough, Zacian and Zamazenta became nannies to two little rascals: Jack and Cynthia.

Those who dared to challenge the monarchy were naturally treated to a Pokémon battle that ended in absolute defeat. Because of their strength and overall popularity, the royal family was never overthrown.

The crown prince and his little sister inherited their parents’ love for battles and Pokémon and entered the gym challenge themselves. In the end, Jack handed off the crown to Cynthia and served as her royal guard due to his love for battling and headstrong personality.

Galar experienced an age of peace that lasted for centuries under the careful watch of Zacian and Zamazenta for generations.


End file.
